1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a containment boom and more specifically it relates to a containment boom mooring system for efficiently anchoring containment booms over extended periods of time and in varying sea conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containment booms have been in use for years and are typically utilized to contain leaked or spilled contaminants or substances, such as oil, within water bodies. The containment booms are generally comprised of elongated sections adapted to float in the water in a semi-rigid manner and generally have an anchoring system extending from the underside of the sections along the length of the sections.
One problem with existing anchoring systems is that because the anchoring system is affixed to the underside of the containment boom, the weight of the anchoring system must be minimal to avoid ripping or tearing the containment boom, as well as to allow movement of the containment boom through the water body. Because of the lightweight anchoring system, the containment booms often times cannot be efficiently anchored during rough sea conditions. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved boom mooring system for efficiently anchoring containment booms over extended periods of time and in varying sea conditions.